


24 Hours

by theartificem



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificem/pseuds/theartificem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the alchemy club's shenanigans, Laura accidentally turns into a five year old. Carmilla takes the role as her babysitter and takes care of her for the whole day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on jazzymanlyweird's comic on tumblr.

“What the frilly hell is this?!”

Carmilla was in the middle of a lecture when she got a text from LaF, telling her to come back as quickly as she can to their room. She stood up, grabbed her bag, and ran out, ignoring the surprised looks on her classmates faces. Upon reaching the door she throws it open and sees LaFontaine, Perry, Danny, and Kirsch huddled over Laura’s bed.

LaFontaine turns towards her. “Uhm, so don’t get freaked out.”

Carmilla walks towards the room, eyes scanning the group. Her eyes widen as the realization dawns on her.

“Where’s Laura?” She asks in a panicked voice.

Perry turns away from the circle around Laura’s bed. “So Carmilla. Uhm. There has been some mishap in the alchemy club today. They were trying to ma-”

“I don’t care what those dimwits are doing.” Carmilla snaps as she runs a hand through her hair. “I want to know where the hell Laura is.”

“The alchemy club was doing an experiment and it went wrong and Laura was in the area when it happened.” LaFontaine explains. “But!” She adds. “She’s okay. Just uhm. Different.”

Carmilla’s brows furrow together in confusion. “Different? What? Where is she?”

The group looks at each other and huddles to Carmilla’s side of the room, revealing Laura’s bed.

And a very, very, small Laura.

“They turned little nerd hottie into a kid, man.” Kirsch says and the others nod.

Carmilla takes a step forward. Little Laura’s wearing a shirt three sizes bigger than her. She’s too preoccupied with LaF’s cellphone to notice her. Carmilla gently sits down on the edge of her bed. “Hey, sweetheart.” 

Little Laura turns away from the screen and turns toward her, big brown eyes staring at Carmilla. After a second she smiles, her small teeth crooked, and Carmilla’s heart melts.

“Hey,” She says softly. “It’s me, Carm.”

 “Cam!” Laura exclaims, clapping her hands together.

“No, cupcake, Carm.” Carmilla says, a smile forming on her face.  Laura sticks her tongue out at giggles.

“Cam!”

Carmilla sighs and rolls her eyes. “Fine, you can call me that.” She turns towards the group who was squishing together in her bed. “How long does she get to stay like this?”

“About 24 hours I think?” Danny answers and glances at LaF.

“Yeah,” LaFontaine nods. “The alchemy guys said that she’ll be back to normal tomorrow.”

Danny stands up and tugs Kirsch’s sleeve. “We have a lecture so we better get going. Have fun babysitting.” She says with a smirk as they make their way to the door leaving Carmilla, Perry, and Laf with a preoccupied Laura.

“Well, we have to go too.” LaFontaine says, standing up. They make their way to Laura and holds out their hand. “Hey Laura, I kinda need my phone now.”

Laura looks at them and pouts. She hands the phone and hmphs, making Carmilla smile.

“There’s apple juice in the fridge if she wants some. Oh and don’t forget to make her take a nap in an hour. And don’t feed her too much before dinner, it’ll ruin her appetite.” Perry states as she fixes Carmilla’s sheets.

“Yes mother.”

“Okay, well. Call us if you need anything.”

The pair makes their way out and shuts the door behind them. Once they were alone Carmilla looks at Laura.

“So cupcake, what do you wanna do?”

 

* * *

 

_Good evening, it’s me, the count! Let’s count bats!_

They’re sitting on Laura’s bed, watching Sesame Street in her laptop as Laura drinks apple juice from a sippy cup.

“I wanna meet a vampire.” Laura says, taking a cookie from the opened pack in front of her.

Carmilla laughs and ruffles the younger girl’s hair. “Why?”

“Vampires are cool.” She replies with a mouthful of cookies.

This makes Carmilla laugh harder. “Vampires aren’t cool. They’re scary.”

“Nuh-uh.” Laura argues, shaking her head.

“They’re not scary?”

Laura shakes her head again.

“Well,” Carmilla stated. “What if I told you I’m a vampire?”

Laura looks at her for a second and breaks into a fit of giggles. “No you’re not!” She says, catching her breath.

“Why not?”

“Cause,” Laura explains, “You don’t have fangs.”

“Seriously? The continuing stereotyping of vampires having fangs is getting old.”

“You talk like an old person.”

Carmilla smirks and pops a cookie in her mouth. “I am old. I’m 300 years old.”

Laura sticks her tongue at her. “No you’re not.”

“Am too! And I vant to suck your vlood!” She exclaims in a heavy accent, making Laura laugh.

“You’re funny Cam.” Laura says, turning back to her show.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t wanna take a nap!” Laura shouts, crossing her arms over her chest. Carmilla sighs, she’s been trying to coax the younger girl into sleeping for the past ten minutes.

“Please?” She pleads. “Just for an hour.”

“NO!” Laura yells and runs under the table.

Carmilla crouches down and looks at her. Laura has her knees pulled up to her chest and she’s glaring at Carmilla. “How about a bargain?” Laura doesn’t say anything so Carmilla keeps on talking. “You take a nap, and you get to pick what were having for dinner?”

Laura’s brows furrow as she thinks the offer over. “Promise?”

“Cross my heart.” Carmilla says, making a crossing motion by her chest.

“I want ice cream.”

Carmilla groans. Of course, typical Laura. “Fine. Now can you please get out of there?”

Laura makes a squealing sound and runs to her bed with a big grin on her face. She jumps on the mattress and crawls under the covers. Carmilla sighs and walks toward her, arranging the yellow pillow behind her head.  

 _Perry’s gonna kill me._ She thinks as she tucks the younger girl in.

 

* * *

 

 

It happens so fast that even Carmilla’s super speed didn’t have time to react.

Carmilla’s chasing Laura around the room, the sounds of their laughter echoing through the walls. Then Laura slips on a shirt on the floor and falls flat on her back with a thud. Carmilla rushes to her side in an instant.

Laura looks at her, her brown eyes brimming with tears. After one second she lets out a loud cry.

“Oh god, oh no. Please don’t cry.” Carmilla stammers as she picks Laura up. She checks Laura’s arms, legs, and head, for any signs of injuries. After making sure that Laura isn’t hurt she rubs soothing circles at her back and rocks them back and forth.

Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck and cries harder. “Shh, it’s okay honey.” Carmilla coos as Laura bawls her eyes out. After a few seconds Laura’s crying turns to sniffles and Carmilla turns her neck to look at her. Her eyes are red and her cheeks are stained with tears. Carmilla wipes her tears and fixes her hair.

“How about we eat that ice cream now, yeah?”

Laura nods and wraps her arms around Carmilla, not making a move to go down.

“I can’t get the ice cream if you’re wrapped around me like a koala.” Carmilla says with a chuckle.

Laura just shakes her head and tightens her hold on her. Carmilla rolls her eyes and heads towards the mini fridge.

“You are more annoying as a child, good thing you’re adorable.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay now give me your left arm.” Carmilla says as she holds a bath sponge in one hand. Laura raises her arm, eyes closed because her face covered in soap. Carmilla’s crouching at the bathroom floor, she runs a sponge over Laura’s arm, and trying to get every bit of chocolate and dirt out.

“Wow, a centuries old badass vampire cleaning a five year old. Not something that you’d see every day.”

Carmilla whips her head around and sees LaF by the doorway, a smirk on their face.

“What do you want? I’m kinda busy at the moment.”

 “Just checking on you guys. You’re lucky it was me who came instead of Perry. She’d have a fit if she saw all the ice cream you gave Laura.”

At the mention of the word ice cream Laura opens her eyes and turns her head around. “Ice cream?” She asks, looking at LaF. “Where’s the ice cream?”

“Honey close your eyes. You’ll get soap on them.” Carmilla mumbles as she cleans Laura’s foot. Laura nods and closes her eyes again, swaying her arms. “Good girl.” She says. Carmilla glances at LaF and sees that the smirk has gotten bigger..

“What?” She snaps, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh nothing,” LaF says, crossing their arms over their chest. “Who knew that you were a big softie around kids.”

Carmilla scoffs. “Shut up.” She finishes soaping the rest of Laura’s body. “Don’t you have anywhere else to be?”

LaF leans at the doorway. “Nah. I’m perfectly fine here, don’t worry about me.”

Carmilla puts the sponge on the floor and shakes the soap off her hands. “All done, time to rinse you now. But wait for me to get out fi- ahh, goddammit!” Carmilla’s sentence is cut off when Laura suddenly turns on the shower, dousing them both in cold water.

LaFontaine puts a hand on their mouth to keep themselves from laughing. “Don’t swear around the kid! Jeez!”

“Cupcake,” Carmilla says flatly, sputtering water out of her mouth.

“Yeah?” Laura replies, jumping up and down the small puddle that’s began to form around them.

“I was supposed to go out first before you turned the shower on.”

“Oh,” Laura giggles and puts her hands over her mouth. “Sorry.” She says, not even looking sorry for at least one bit.

Carmilla groans loudly and stands up, her boots squeaking against the tiles. She turns off the shower and grabs Laura’s blue towel, wrapping it around the younger girl. Laura then bolts out of the bathroom, leaving Carmilla and LaF behind.

“I’ll dress her up, you, uh, better change into something dry.” LaF offers. Carmilla nods and mumbles her thanks.

“Wait till I tell Laura tomorrow how wet she made you in the shower.” LaF casually says, wiggling their eyebrows.

Carmilla reaches for the shampoo bottle and aims for their head.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re tucked in Laura’s bed, the yellow pillow behind them. Laura’s sugar rush finally crashed, making her tired and sleepy. Carmilla’s stroking her hair, humming a lullaby.

“Cam?” She hears Laura whisper.

“Yeah?”

“Where’s my mommy?”

Carmilla’s body stiffens at the question. She knew Laura’s mother died when she was around four, and that her dad raised her singlehandedly ever since. Laura doesn’t like to talk about it that much and Carmilla doesn’t press her.

“Uhm,” Carmilla racks her brain for an explanation. Should she lie and say that her mother was on a vacation? Or should she tell the truth? Laura won’t remember any of this tomorrow, but still.

“She’s in a far place now, sweetie.” She says quietly, looking at the younger girl tucked under her arm.

Laura sighs. “That’s also what daddy told me.”

“Do you miss her?”

She feels Laura shrug. “Sometimes. But I have daddy, and you.”

Carmilla plants a kiss on the top of her head. “Yes you do.” She whispers.

They were quiet for a few moments, the only sound was Laura’s breathing. Carmilla’s pretty sure that she’s fallen asleep. But she hears Laura whisper her name again.

“Cam.”

“What is it?”

“Tomorrow can we have ice cream for breakfast?”

Carmilla laughs. “Maybe.”

“Thanks Cam. You’re the best.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Carmilla says softly. Her eyes widen with the realization of what she just said. She glances at Laura and sees that the younger girl has already fallen asleep. She lets out a sigh of relief and closes her eyes, drifting off to a dreamless slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

The feeling of someone staring at her wakes Carmilla up. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Laura looking down at her with this ridiculous grin. She ignores her and closes her eyes. After a few seconds Carmilla suddenly sits up, realization dawning on her face.

It’s 19 year old Laura in front of her.

She’s back to normal.

Carmilla let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god. You’re back. How are you feeling?”

Laura doesn’t answer. Instead she just continues to give Carmilla this big grin.

 _Oh great. It seems that that infuriating experiment fried her brain too._ “Uhm, Cupcake? I think I should call Pe-” Carmilla is suddenly cut off when Laura lunges herself at her. Laura wraps her arms around her neck, making them fall back on the bed. Carmilla puts her arms around Laura’s waist and buries her face in her neck. After a few seconds, Laura sits up and pulls Carmilla with her.

“I, uhm, I accidentally left the camera on yesterday.” Laura says, intertwining their fingers together.

Carmilla’s eyes widen as she remembers her confession last night. She recomposes herself and plays it cool.  

“Ohh, did you watch it?”

“Yes.”

Carmilla nods. “Cool.”

Laura bites her lip and looks down, like she’s debating on what to say. “I, uhm, heard you say something. During the night. And, uh, I-” She stops talking and takes a deep breath.

Carmilla just stares at her, waiting for her to continue what she’s saying.

“Uh, well I just want you to know, that, uhhh..You know!” Laura exclaims, her face turning into a deep shade of red. She’s looking at anywhere but Carmilla.

Carmilla smirks.   _Oh god, this is too easy._ “No cupcake, I don’t know. Care to enlighten me?”

“I, I feel the same way too okay.” Laura mumbles, her hands playing with the hem of her shirt. Carmilla takes her hands and kisses her knuckles.

“I know.”

Laura smiles at her and leans forward, pressing her lips to Carmilla’s cheek.

“Can we get that ice cream now?”


End file.
